This Year's Love
by MafiaPrincess09
Summary: What if Claudia really did leave Sonny that night he accused her of having Ric's baby? And then when he finds out she's actually pregnant with his kid, how will he react?


_**What if Claudia really did leave Sonny that night he accused her of having Ric's baby? And then when he finds out she's actually pregnant with his kid, how will he react? Will he, does he truly want her back?**_

Sonny watched her from the doorway talking to the baby, _she almost sounds 'motherly' _"Wow Claudia it almost sounds like you care." If Sonny wasn't so blind he could see the hatred in her eyes, she tosses her keys into the bowl and reaches for her bags, "If you for some reason need me I'll be at the Metro Court until I find a place of my own." **Sonny**, "I didn't say you had to leave. I'm just saying if this baby is Ric's then you better believe that I won't be raising it." **Claudia**, "So what I'm just suppose to live in this house that's suppose to be my home, where my husband hates me and doesn't trust me? I'm sorry but there's only so much I can take, and I won't raise MY child in a home where he's not wanted. I use to care weather or not you wanted this baby, but now I could care less. I KNOW it's yours but if you thinking it's Ric's makes you feel better…Whatever then. I'm done. I'm done with you, and your games you play to push me out of the way to get to Olivia. And you know what else Sonny? I hope you two are very happy together while your missing out on yet another one of your children's lives." Sonny though about catching up with her, but he just let her go and went in the opposite direction to have a drink and think about calling Olivia to tell him what to do.

It was late by the time Claudia made it to the Metro Court and she was oh so glade that Carly wasn't on duty, but karma or whatever it may be wasn't going to let her off that easy. Obviously she's just going on routine because if she looked up before speaking this is defiantly not the way she'd start this conversation -**Olivia**, "Welcome to the Metro Court how may I…She looks up and her smile immediately fades…Whatever it is you want, I could careless and I'm also NOT breaking up with Johnny." Claudia drops her bags below the counter, "Wow, what customer service you guys have here! No wonder you have such a lively hotel." **Olivia**, "what do you want Claudia?" Claudia rubs he belly unconsciously, "Believe it or not, I just want one of your suites." Olivia looks at her skeptically, "fine. Cash or credit?" Claudia finishes the transaction of her new 'home' and then heads upstairs. Once inside her suite her plan was to unpack, but fighting with Sonny, the drive over, avoiding a fight with Olivia has tired her out so she makes it to the bed and collapses.

Claudia wakes up to her phone ringing, and ringing, and ringing and someone pounding on her door. **Claudia**, _okay shit… _"hello? John? Hold on someone's at my door." **Johnny**, "yeah I know it's me, I've been out here for like 15 minutes. Open up." Claudia clumsily makes it to the door, "what's so dam important you have to come bang on my door in this early in the morning John?" **Johnny**, "morning to you too sis. And it's technically afternoon." Claudia looks at the nearest clock that reads 1:23, "holy shit. I'm sorry I missed our brunch date, I must have slept through it. Guess your nephew needed some rest." Johnny just looked at his sister, "why are you here?" Claudia took a seat in the chair next to the sofa, "what are you talking about John?" **Johnny**, "I mean you where suppose to met me at the Metro Court Restaurant, not stay here. Why weren't you home?" Claudia got up walking towards her room, "because I don't have a home John. Give me a few min. and we can go eat. I'm starving." Johnny had no choice but to accept her ending the conversation right then because she was already in her bathroom with the door shut.

It's been ten minutes since their food arrived to the table and they've yet to finish the conversation from earlier. **Johnny**, "So now do you want to tell me why I had to find out about you being here from Olivia?" **Claudia**, "that bitch. I should have known she wouldn't keep her mouth shut." **Johnny**, "Claudia?" Claudia puts her glass back down, "fine. Sonny and I had a bit of a disagreement and I left." **Johnny**, "Did he Put his hands on you!" **Claudia**, "Shhh…No. I just…Look I never thought I'd be the one to have kids okay, thought it be you. I'd get to be the fun loving aunt who spoils them and then sends them back home. I never thought I'd have my own, and I especially never thought I'd grow this attached to this little one. But I am, and I have. And if Sonny doesn't want to even acknowledge that this is his kid, then…that's on him, but I'm done. I deserve better, he deserves better." Johnny smiles and hugs his sister as their walking towards the elevator now, "I'm proud of you…So a nephew hmm? What are you going to do if it's a girl and she turns out just like you?" Claudia laughs, "Oh God, that'd be a cruel joke for God to play on me. Dam it now that you've said it, I probably am going to have a girl to get back all the shit I've done." Johnny laughs, "yeah that'd be something, but hey at least you'd have this fun loving uncle to spoil her rotten!" Claudia pushes him playfully, "your mean. But I can see it now if I have a girl she is going to have you wrapped around her fingers." Johnny and Claudia talked for about another hour or so before Johnny said he had to go. Not even ten minutes after he left Claudia was bored and decided to go shopping. It was about 15 bags later, and 2 pastries from Kellies, that she thought it'd be the perfect time to start house haunting. But as she was learning, being pregnant made you tired, so she headed back to the Metro Court with plans of starting the house haunting tomorrow.

**Claudia**, "I'll take it." **Realtor**, "but, but you haven't even heard the asking price." **Claudia**, "I said I'll take it, and I'll throw in a bonus if he can move out by the end of the week." The realtor smiled at Claudia, and headed over to the window to make the call. Not even 10 min. later, the realtor came back into the kitchen where Claudia was sitting at the dining table texting on her phone. **Realtor**, "The owner would love to sign the contracts tomorrow if possible, and start moving out. You should have the keys in your hand and be able to move in the day after." Claudia got up from her place, "good enough for me" and walked past her to start shopping for the nursery.

**Claudia**, "John, please! Just ditch her or something, I need you to come shopping with me. No, I'm shopping for the baby." Claudia was so busy trying to persuade her brother to ditch his girlfriend to go shopping that she didn't notice when she walked into the other person. "Oh, Sorry." Claudia didn't even flinch, but he looked up, "Oh Mrs. C? Hey!" **Claudia**, "know what John just met me at the Metro Court in 20min" she hangs up her phone and focuses all her attention on Milo, "Hey." **Milo**, "Mrs. C when'd you get back into town?" Claudia had a confused look on her face so Milo changed topics, "wow, look at you. I hope you didn't fly." Now Claudia's face shifted to a bit self conscious. **Milo**, "I didn't mean you got fat or anything…I'm just saying your showing now…This isn't going well is it?" Claudia smiled at him, "no not really. You've gone from talking about a trip I never took, to how fat I've gotten thanks to your boss." Milo fidgets and shifts his focus, "I…I…I didn't mean to offend…" **Claudia**, "it's okay Milo, I know I'm showing now. And hey it's got to be a change from how your use to seeing me." They both share a laugh before Milo says he's got to hurry back.

After hearing Milo actually voice how much she's changed that's all she could think about. She was at the moment staring at herself in the mirror, _"I don't see a big difference." _Knock, Knock, Knock - Claudia drops her shirt and goes to answer the door. **Johnny**, "I'm here, but I'm only available until 7:00pm so where to first?" Claudia lifts her shirt a bit, "am I getting fat?" Johnny was already turning the door knob, "what? Oh gosh, who called you fat, and what did you do to them?" Claudia laughs and hits him in the arm as she goes to the couch to retrieve her coat, "No one called me fat, just implied it." Johnny pushed the lobby button once in the elevator, "Claudia your not fat, your pregnant. There's a difference, so please don't start going off on people, we don't need that…" Claudia's about to cry, slowly the tears are coming down he face, "hey, hey what is wrong?" Claudia shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know, but hey it must be the 'Fat' pregnant ladies fault!" Johnny stares at her first in shock, _what the hell? Oh boy this pregnancy is going to be filled with rollercoaster's_, "Claudia want to get some movie snacks and have a zombie marathon tonight when were done shopping?" Claudia immediately stopped crying just in time for the elevator doors to swing open, "Yeah! That's a great idea." Johnny sucks in a great big wind of air, pulls out his phone to call Lou lou and fallows behind his sister.

Three and a half hours later the baby, which they have yet to learn the sex of or for that fact given it a name had a whole new spring, summer, and winter wardrobe, bedroom, and playroom picked out thanks to its shopoholic mother. Johnny whined as they got off the elevator to enter Claudia's suite, "Thank God were done!" Claudia laughs and heads straight for her room to change, "Your being over dramatic! You only had to carry the grocery bags because I had everything else delivered." **Johnny**, "Yeah, but I just survived three and a half hours of shopping with my crazed shopaholic sister who happens to be very indecisive." Claudia steps back into the living room now dressed in lounge pants and a tank, "Well Johnny do you want your nephew to go around with clothes not in style, and what about his safety? You want him to sleep in a crib that's not safe, or stroll around town in an unsafe stroller?" Johnny grabs the blanket on the back of the couch to place it over his sister who looks as if she may fall asleep with the opening credits, "No, I'm just saying you should have a personal shopper or something so I don't have to ever do this again." Claudia smiles at his comment, and closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep just as the opening credits start.

Claudia was trying to carry a box the delivery people just delivered, "Johnny for the last time, I'm pregnant NOT made of porcelain!" Johnny puts his hands up in a protest, and went to put the baby's crib together that was just brought inside. A little over three hours later, after 'supervising' the nursery, and living room being situated Claudia came running into the nursery in a panic, "I didn't pick out my bedroom furniture! What the hell am I suppose to sleep on John, How could I…" Johnny puts the cushion on the rocking chair he just placed into the corner by the window, "calm down claws, we can go pick out a bedroom set right now. I mean we still have to go back to that store to get the kitchen set you wanted." Claudia took in a big dramatic gust of air then smiled, "thought you said you never wanted to go shopping with me again?" Johnny ushered his sister towards the door, "you sure I said that, your pretty hormonal. Maybe you got the end wrong." Claudia opened her mouth in a gapping protest, "You know I didn't…" Johnny shuts the door to Claudia's new penthouse, " I'm just kidding, geese. You are going to be extremely crazy during this pregnancy aren't you."


End file.
